Marcus Livingston
Marcus 'Charles' Livingston, (Vice Daggerlord, Marc Warfury), MP for Enfield, is currently a member of British Parliament and military. He has previously gained the rank of Commander in the Royal Marines. He currently holds the position as governor of the British Wayward Islands, Governor of New South Wales, and Second in Command of the EITC Black Guard under Lord Pulp Daggerlord. He is also a very able PvPer, earning the respect of many famous and credited men, such as Lord Davy Gunfish and Lord Giovanni Goldtimbers, Lord Newcastle. Early Life Marcus Livingston was born on the 20th of March, 1720 in London, Britain to a small city family. His parents were very poor at the time of his birth. It was very rough growing up for Marcus, but he managed to get through it even though the conditions were very bad. His parents expected him to join the military when he got to the right age. He had no choice but to join the military. After putting his name down to join, Marcus was recruited as a Private. A few months after his recruitment, the officers saw great military skills in Marcus and that earned him the respect of the higher ranking men. In 1738, Marcus was assigned the rank of Sergeant from Private after being noticed by a general. This promotion to Sergeant meant that Marcus would be sent to the Caribbean and assigned to train a small squadron of Privates for battle. He accepted this promotion and was quickly departed to the Caribbean. Paradoxian War In the year 1738, Marcus arrived in the Caribbean and started training his squadron of Privates for battle. At that time he had already been trained very well in combat as well as military tactics which gave him the upper hand, unlike other recruits that were sent to the Caribbean. As Marcus spent most of his time training his men and bettering himself, he did not have much time for a relationship which left him feeling alone. He did not have any communication with his parents or family for many years. In 1739 the Spanish were immensely growing in size, causing Marcus to train men in both land and nautical combat. Throughout the war, Marcus Livingston continued to train troops for future battles against the Spanish Pearsonic forces. In 1740, Marcus was ordered to cannon the ship of a General against the Spanish forces. It was a furious battle in which he saw many of his allies die in battle. Due to the impact this battle had on him, Marcus pledged to avenge the deaths of his friends and allies. The Spanish fleet was eventually gunned down before it successfully reached its destination, Kingshead. The Spanish had plans to take over the British establishment in the Caribbean and destroy the colony, but their mission was a failure. After that battle, Marcus was promoted to Lieutenant in His Majesty's Royal Navy. Great news was received, the Paradoxian leader, Pearson Wright and his forces had been driven out of the Caribbean. A large cry of joy came from the barracks. This was a large achievement for Britain and the EITC forces. Life after the Paradoxian War After the Paradoxian War had ended, Marcus Livingston took up a place in the House of Commons, having his say in parliament events. In the year 1750, Marcus was recognized by the Prime Minister, Johnny Goldtimbers for his dedication to the Empire and the EITC. Marcus was granted the position as Governor of the British Windward Islands. Apart from his parliament affiliation, Marcus was left to train and keep the men in order. The Royal Marines In 1750, Marcus Livingston was recruited by Major Jack Stormrage into the Royal Marines and was given the rank of Commander for his knowledge in war tactics and combat skills. As a Commander, Marcus would go on to recruit and train new members of the Royal Marines to protect and serve under the crown. Due to this promotion, Marcus became well known across the military and word spread about his dedication and skills. After a few months of hard training, Marcus retired from the Royal Marines to pursue his future goals. Rebirth of the EITC (Black Mercenary) Later on in 1750, Marcus caught the eye of Benedict Augustine (Pulp Daggerlord) while patrolling the main beach of Port Royal. Pulp then approached Marcus and invited him to his office for a meeting that would have a great impact on the future of the EITC. Pulp admired Marcus' previous military history and loyalty to Britain, which led him to request the aid of Marcus in the recreation of the EITC. Marcus was honored to have received such an offer and instantly accepted it. Pulp then gave Marcus the official uniform of the Black Guard and the title of "Second in Command". Marcus then decided to take up the name "Vice Daggerlord" to suit his role as Second in Command. Marcus and Pulp established some rules and a goal, similar to that of Pablo Swordmaster. They then went on to recruit their first 10 men which proved to be loyal. After a few days, Black Mercenary had gained over 50 loyal, hard-working members. Pulp and Marcus then started to promote the men to higher ranks. Present Day Today (1750), Marcus Livingston is having his say in parliament and voting alongside many well-known men. He is also helping Lord Pulp Daggerlord build and train the men of Black Mercenary.